Twilight Carlisle's shortfic
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Porque toda saga tiene un comienzo. Fic sobre Carlisle y los pensamientos que le llevaron a cambiar el rumbo de su historia y de paso el de todas las lectoras de crepusculo. Basada en la cancion de "my inmortal"


**Disclaimer: **Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de enredarles levemente.

* * *

**T****wilight**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos certificados de defunción habia firmado a lo largo del día.

Esto se había convertido en una rutina desde que la gripe habia estallado en una ciudad tan rebosante de vida como era Chicago, convirtiéndola en un cementerio.

Me sentía impotente e inútil. Aun habiendo renunciado a parte de mi engaño y puesto en peligro mi secreto, quedan dándome días en el hospital sin ir a mi casa a descansar. Mis compañeros de oficio me tenían en muy alta estima, creando en mí la aureola de héroe. Pero yo no me consideraba como tal. Lo único que pretendía era robar a la muerte vidas de personas inocentes que aun no estaban destinadas a morir y que podrían tener una vida plena.

Era ironía muy cruel, que un ser como yo, que había vencido a la muerte, no pudiese arrebatar de su guadaña a jóvenes en la flor de la vida.

Por primera vez, me tembló la mano al firmar este certificado y un nudo en la garganta me impedía respirar. Supuestamente ninguna victima de la gripe tenía que ser mas especial que otra y dada su frágil naturaleza, no podía vincularme a ningún ser humano de la manera que ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Pero me había parecido hermosa y fuerte en su fragilidad y se merecía un tributo a su memoria, aunque solo fuese evocados los breves instantes que nuestro encuentro duro.

El doctor Smith me interrumpió en mis pensamientos.

—Parece que estamos condenados a quedarnos en esta maldita sala—me comentó con voz adusta. —Éste es el cuarto cadáver que bajo a la mourge en una hora—me señaló una camilla cubierta por un trapo que contenía un cadáver.

Asentí sin poder dirigirle la palabra.

—Sé que en esta profesión no se nos están permitido los sentimentalismos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esa pobre pequeña—me señaló el bulto mientras lo metía en una cámara mortuoria. — Solo tenía doce años. Entre la guerra europea y esta gripe, la población se esta diezmando y parece que está llegando le fin del mundo—se puso las manos en su rostro, meneando la cabeza con desesperación y desaliento.

Me limité a seguir rellenando el formulario.

— ¿Quién era?—Me preguntó señalando el papel que estaba archivando en las listas de defunción.

—Elizabeth Masen—susurré para que no se me quebrase la voz.

—La mujer del fiscal Masen—corroboró pensativo. —Buena familia.

—El señor Masen falleció hace dos noches—le informé aparentemente impertérrito.

—La enfermedad y la muerte no entienden de clases sociales—repuso pensativo. —Eran una familia respetable en Chicago. Supongo que sabrá que el Señor Masen era un fiscal implacable y un hombre realmente atrayente. Su mujer Elizabeth, era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Chicago—tuve que darle la razon, aunque para mí la hermosura de Elizabeth Masen era mucho más intima que todo su bello envoltorio carnal. —Tenían un hijo. ¡Pobre muchacho! Con diecisiete años y se ha quedado solo en el mundo. Aunque él nunca llegue a enterarse de su perdida. Tengo entendido que se le han llevado a la sala 312.

Si mi corazon latiese, éste se me hubiese salido del pecho. Si le habían llevado a esa sala, solo podía significar una cosa. Que le habían desahuciado.

— ¿Tan mal está?—Pregunté recordando que la ultima vez que había estado con él, ya estaba inconsciente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su madre yacía tumbada a su lado y que solo la aparte de el para llevármela a la morgue y descansase con su marido. Mi interior me decía que su cuerpo descansaba pero su alma seguiría rondándome hasta que cumpliese lo que la prometí en su lecho de muerte tan poco apropiado para alguien como ella.

—Si le queda un día es mucho decir—diagnosticó mientras mi alma se caía en pedazos sobre mis pies. —Siendo muy optimistas, creo que morirá esta noche.

Me mordí el labio inquieto y me dispuse a firmar el acta de defunción de la niña que mi compañero habia traído a la morgue.

—Doctor Cullen, permítame darle un consejo. Váyase a casa y descanse un par de días—me sugirió, mirandome las ojeras, preocupado por llegar a la errónea conclusión de que se debían a falta de sueño y trabajo excesivo. —Que usted enferme no va a ayudar a nadie ni hará que los enfermos sanen antes.

Le agradecí el consejo y al terminar el acta de defunción, me dirigí a la planta de arriba, donde se encontraban los enfermos, pero repentinamente mis piernas me llevaron a la otra punta del hospital y enfrente de mí se encontraba la famosa sala 312. La muerte adquirió el olor de medicamentos, alcohol y yodo.

A pesar de todo el caótico orden de camas de personas a las que se les acababan toda esperanza para sobrevivir que había en esa sala, mis agudos ojos descubrieron lo que yo había buscado en esa tétrica habitación.

Su pelo broncíneo le distinguía de los demás y enseguida me senté en el regazo de la cama que el ocupaba. Observe con atención sus pálidos rasgos y algo parecido a un latido humano me golpeo en el pecho.

Su hermoso rostro estaba tranquilo, como si ya supiese a lo que se enfrentaba. Y lo hacía con gran serenidad.

Algo, que parecía haber muerto en mí por el transcurso de los siglos al perder la mayoría de los vestigios de mi humanidad, se despertó fuerte en mí y por un momento algo el mayor anhelo de mi existencia volvio a surgir.

Nunca me había parado a pensar que hubiera pasado si aquella lejana noche de 1663 no hubiera sido tan rápido y no me hubiera cruzado con aquella criatura de ojos rojos que a cambio de una existencia imperecedera, me arrebató la vida. Posiblemente hubiese conseguido algun oficio de funcionario y mi padre me hubiese casado con alguna vecina, hija de algun amigo de la infancia, que fuese una devota protestante. Lo único que me hubiera hecho feliz de esa anonida situación, era haber tenido entre mis brazos a una pequeña miniatura de mí mismo. Le hubiese educado en el respeto, la tolerancia y la compasión a los demás, le hubiese enseñado todo lo que yo sabía, le hubiese regañado por sus travesuras infantiles y sobre todo le hubiese querido con toda mi alma.

Al mirar joven, cuya vida se le escapaba al igual que los suspiros que intentaba retener para si, me convertí en la criatura egoísta que se mi naturaleza de depredador marcaba y pensé que podría realizar mi mas preciado deseo sobre su persona.

Al mirar por la ventana, la noche se había adueñado de las calles de Chicago. Eso me hizo recordar algo.

—_Señora Masen—le regañé por enésima vez al ver que habia vuelto a la cama de su hijo y permanecía a su lado, refrescando su frente y vigilando cada suspiro que el muchacho espiraba con aprensión, como si aquello acortase las escasas horas que le quedaban de vida, —haga el favor de volver a su cama. En su estado lo unico que conseguirá, será empeorar y su hijo no mejorara con ello. Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos, se lo prometo—la intenté convencer como pude y agarré su ardiente muñeca para que me acompañase a su cama. Pero ella no se movió ni un ápice de allí y a pesar de mi fuerza sobrenatural, me vi incapaz de moverla de allí._

—_Sus compañeros ya le han dado por imposible y le van a mandar con los moribundos—susurró con voz sorda a causa de la fiebre. —Pero mientras quede un halito de vida por mi cuerpo, se lo cederé a él. Por lo tanto, todo lo que me diga para que me acueste y vaya a morir a la cama puede ahorrárselo. No pienso obedecer. —Me clavó sus intensos ojos verdes en los míos, desafiándome como una leona herida que protegía a su cachorro._

_A pesar de su horrible aspecto a consecuencia de que la fiebre acampaba a sus anchas por su cuerpo y el sudor empapaba su cabello cobrizo, pegándolo a su cara, me pareció increíblemente hermosa y a pesar de ser una figura de porcelana que se rompería al mas mínimo movimiento, emanaba de ella una gran determinación que me hizo figurarme la gran fuerza interior que poseía. En mis casi tres siglos de historia, nadie había sido capaz de amedrentarme tanto como aquella delicada humana en aquellos instantes. Lo que los Vulturi no habían conseguido en las décadas que estuve con ellos, lo estaba consiguiendo aquella mujer enferma y desesperada._

—_He visto como trata a sus pacientes y usted con diferencia, me ha parecido el más humano de todos—me susurró._

_No merecía la pena que ella descubriese que en mi cuerpo no había una pizca de humanidad y que todo era una fachada para disimular mis carencias, a pesar que la mascara ante el mundo era perfecta._

_De repente su mirada se endureció y con una fuerza inusual dada por la desesperación, me agarro de la mano y me obligo a mirarla._

—_Sálvelo—aquello no era una suplica. Era una orden. A pesar que su voz era ronca y débil, ya que su garganta no podía emitir otro tono, me taladro los oidos como el más apabullante de los gritos._

—_Haré lo que este en mi mano—le prometí para que se tranquilizase. Pero algo me decía que no lo conseguiría. _

_Sin miedo, me apretó con fuerza la mano y creí que su fiebre no permitiría apreciar la gelidez de la mía. Me equivoque de nuevo cuando, ella me volvio a mirar a los ojos y algo en mí me decía que en el fondo ella sabía a lo que se refería y yo podría salvar a su hijo de una manera que nadie mas podría hacerlo. ¿Seria verdad que ella querría algo asi para la persona que más queria en este mundo? Debía estar muy desesperada._

—_No estoy negociando—me aviso con dureza. —No cuando lo que me estoy jugando es la vida de Edward. No tengo nada que perder, por lo que puedo arriesgar todo._

—_Lo comprendo—me fui incapaz de contrariarla._

—_Ha de hacerlo—parecía como si pudiese leerme los pensamientos y conociese mis miedos y temores mas internos. —Debe hacer cuanto este en su mano. Incluso cuando los demás no pueden, eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward._

_Le apreté la mano con fuerza._

—_Júrelo—siseó. —Necesito que lo jure y que lo cumpla._

—_Se lo juro—Y era sincero._

_Ella empleó sus últimas fuerzas para dedicarme una sonrisa. Me apretó la mano más fuerte aun como si temiese que de un momento a otro me desvaneciese y me hizo la última petición._

—_Quédese conmigo, por favor—me suplicó con voz suave. —No le haré perder demasiado tiempo._

—_El tiempo que haga falta—me conmocioné a pesar de todo._

_Me senté en una silla y seguí con su mano apretada mientras ella se desvanecía sobre la almohada que compartía con su hijo y cerraba los ojos._

— _¿Sabe, doctor Cullen?—Me llamó la atención. Su voz era un tenue susurro que se perdía entre las voces del hospital y que solo gracias a mi desarrollado oído, logre oír. —Cuando una persona muere al lado de la otra, un trozo de su esencia, su espíritu, su alma o como quiera llamarlo, se queda con la persona que ha recogido su último aliento de vida, ¿Lo sabría?_

_Negué con la cabeza._

—_Me pregunto cuantas partes de alma se ha debido llevar usted a lo largo de su existencia—sonrió. —Le prometo que no seré una carga muy pesada para usted—suspiró y la fiebre le hizo perder el conocimiento._

_Por la ventana pude ver que era la hora del crepúsculo._

Volví a mirar a Edward y me cuestione si era justo condenarle a una vida sin luz y donde la noche eterna se podría convertir en algo tedioso y desesperante.

Pero también me hice la siguiente pregunta y era si era justo ver su cuerpo bajo tierra con una hermosa lapida como unico recordatorio de su paso por su efímera vida, mientras los gusanos se comían su carne y los huesos se pudrían bajo tierra.

Solo tenía diecisiete años y un montón de sueños rotos.

Entonces me di cuenta que la vida que yo podría otorgarle no era tan terrible como el descanso que le podía proporcionar la muerte. Tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas, pero todo el mundo habíamos renunciado a grandes expectativas en nuestras vidas para seguir nuestro camino. Probablemente, la luz del sol estaría vetada para él, pero podría ir a la universidad, adquirir conocimientos, y tener todo el tiempo del mundo para no permanecer ocioso.

Por la serenidad en sus rasgos, me pareció que habia sido un muchacho feliz. No se merecía morir. El mundo era un lugar muy triste y una luminosa sonrisa como la de Edward no merecía ser desperdiciada.

Ademas había algo de bondad y hermosura en su semblante. Era la clase de rostro que me hubiera gustado en un hijo. Probablemente no fuese carne de mi carne pero podría enseñarle mi punto de vista y mi forma de ver la vida de un vampiro sin que por ello tuviésemos que mancharnos la conciencia con sangre. No tenía nada claro como saldría del asunto. Lo unico que tendría claro, era que querría a ese chico. Había lazos más fuertes y perdurables que la sangre.

Despues de años de dudas y de indecisiones, acabe por apagar todas las voces de mi conciencia se apagaron y actué por puro instinto.

Con las yemas de mis dedos, palpé la ardiente muñeca de Edward en busca de algo que me indicase un indicio de vida. Aunque débil, los signos de vida estaban presentes. A su manera, seguía luchando. Algo me decía, que parte del espíritu combativo de su madre habia pasado a él.

—Todo va a ir bien—le susurré al oído. Suspiró tenuemente y comprendí que me habia escuchado.

Tape su cuerpo con una manta y lo desplace hasta una camilla saliendo de aquella habitación que se asemejaba al infierno de Dante.

—Este muchacho acaba de morir ahora mismo—le informé a una enfermera que entraba a la sala. —Me lo llevo a la morgue. Y dígale al Doctor Smith que me ha surgido un imprevisto y que me mantendrá ocupado unos tres días—sin esperar una respuesta me dirigí a la morgue.

Ésta estaba vacía de vivos y los únicos testigos de mi acción no podrían delatarme. Salí por la puerta trasera, protegiendo el delicado cuerpo de Edward de mi temperatura corporal y de la niebla del exterior. Salí corriendo mientras la noche ejercía sobre nosotros un manto protector.

Aun seguía con vida cuando llegamos a mi destartalado piso. Podía notar la pugna de su débil corazón por mantenerse en movimiento unas horas más. Eso me daba ventaja para actuar. Lo primero que hice fue prepararle un baño de agua fría para rebajarle la fiebre, quitarle ese horrible camisón de hospital y vestirle con algo mas adecuado. Mi ropa no era tan lujosa como la que el solía gastar, pero serviría. Le tendí en la cama para que pudiese pasar el trance lo mejor posible.

Habia llegado el momento y no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Mi conversión no había sido muy clara y no sabia realmente como se habia llevado a cabo. Solo por la estancia en Volterra y mis largas charlas con Aro, descubrí la forma de convertir a un humano en un vampiro y era por nuestra ponzoña, que no solo nos permitía cazar e inmovilizar a las presas, si no también transformar a un humano en nuestra especie una vez que esta entrase en nuestro organismo mezclándose con la sangre y que se dispersase hasta llegar al corazon y que este dejase de latir. No sabía como funcionaba el procedimiento, solo presentía que iban a ser los tres días más largos de mi historia.

Otro problema añadido, era que a pesar de mi supuesta inmunidad a la sangre humana que me habia permitido ejercer la profesión que tanto amaba sin sufrimientos, yo nunca habia mordido a un ser humano y no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante el contacto de la sangre de Edward en mi paladar. Un movimiento en falso y lo que no había hecho la gripe, lo terminaría yo.

"_Usted es el mas humano de todos"_, las palabras de Elizabeth Masen me envalentonaron y poco a poco me fui acercando a Edward.

Me acorde de las heridas que recibí en Londres en el cuello, el brazo, la pierna y el tobillo. Decidi hacer lo mismo con él.

Al acercarme a su cuello, intenté buscar una vena lo más cercana al corazon para ralentizar lo máximo posible el proceso y ahorrar el sufrimiento al muchacho. Cuando la palpe, me di cuenta que tenia que actuar rápidamente. Los signos vitales estaban desapareciendo.

No había cazado en las dos últimas semanas y a pesar de no notar la sed quemándome la garganta, esto era un factor a tener en cuenta para ser más vulnerable a la tentación que ese muchacho llevaba dentro de sus venas. Pero mis casi tres siglos de abstinencia a la sangre humana no me iban a fallar y decidí arriesgarme.

Su cuello opuso una leve resistencia a mis dientes afilados y ponzoñosos. Le oí proferir un leve gemido de dolor y aquello hizo que una pequeña gota de su sangre cayese en mi paladar. Me pareció increíblemente fresca y dulce. Mi instinto me indujo a seguir extrayendo esa deliciosa sangre y hacerla formar parte de mi cuerpo. Pero Edward, presintiendo lo que pasaba, hizo un leve movimiento de cuello involuntario e interrumpió el contacto entre su piel y mis dientes. Aquello le salvó la vida.

El espejo de enfrente me devolvió la imagen de un ser despiadado con los ojos de color negro que indicaba su deseo de sangre y su frustración al ser vencido por mi voluntad. El monstruo se apaciguo y el espejo me indico que mis ojos habían vuelto a ser del castaño claro que hacian de mi la criatura compasiva y racional que se suponía que era.

Con la tentación vencida, me dispuse a morder sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Me resultó más fácil que su cuello, pero para Edward aquello significó el principio de su suplicio.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo sus gemidos de sufrimiento se incrementaban hasta hacerse cada vez más audibles. A pesar de la gravedad del asunto, supe que todo estaba saliendo bien. La ponzoña le estaba dando nuevas fuerzas y el que se pudiera quejar, era una señal inequívoca de que la transformación estaba en camino.

En aquellos instantes me sentí como Prometeo creando al primer hombre a su imagen y semejanza. Solo esperaba que los dioses no me castigasen por la acción de arrebatarle una vida para concederle una existencia donde la muerte no pudiese recogerle.

— ¡Quema!—Se quejó Edward repentinamente con su rostro desfigurado por la congoja. — ¿No puede ver que hay fuego? ¿Por que no viene a apagarlo?—Me suplicó. — ¡Se extiende por todo mi cuerpo!

Meneé la cabeza, impotente y deseando que los tres días no se nos hiciese muy largos. Las lágrimas de su cara no conseguían apaciguarle.

El primer día me resultó agotador a pesar que yo no podía sentir el cansancio físico. Edward estaba más apaciguado, agotado tras haberse pasado toda la noche aullando de dolor. No quise cantar victoria aun. Que no se quejase, no significaba que aquello doliese menos. Había estado tan agitado, que posiblemente se hubiese rendido al tormento que solo él podía aguantar.

Por un momento, mis instintos se debilitaron y Edward, aprovechándose de ello, cogio un bisturí que había encima de la mesa y se lo llevó a las venas de sus muñecas. Mi rapidez sobrehumana, se lo impidió, asiéndole por las muñecas y obligándole a soltar el punzante objeto.

— ¡Solo quiero sacarme los cristales de mi cuerpo!—Gritó al borde de la histeria. — ¡Se me clavan por todo el cuerpo! ¡Me queman! ¡Haga algo para remediarlo!—Arqueó la espalda mientras, le intentaba movilizar para que se estuviese quieto y se relajase, a pesar de que el dolor le estuviese recomiendo sus entrañas. Acabo por desistir y adquirió una postura fetal para amortiguar los temblores a los que su cuerpo se veía expuesto.

Por un instante todo paro y lo unico que pude oír fue su respiración frenética y los latidos de su corazon, luchando para no extinguirse.

—Mamá—Le oí musitar débil y lastimosamente. Al mirarle al rostro, vi brillar las últimas lágrimas que saldrían de sus ojos. Se las había dedicado a la persona que más había querido en su existencia humana.

— ¿Por que no la salvó?—Me inquirió repentinamente, dirigiéndose a mi con voz dura. Me sorprendió que estuviese al corriente de la situación.

—Edward, ¿sabes quien soy?—Le pregunté asombrado.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Usted es el primero que nos atendió en el hospital a mi madre y a mí—me respondió rotundo. —El doctor Cullen. Mi madre me dijo que usted era el mejor de todos y que podría salvarme.

—Eso es lo que estoy intentando—le hice una falsa promesa. Por su tenue suspiro, comprendí que el estaba al tanto de la situación y que sabía en lo que se estaba transformando.

—Le he preguntado porque no ha salvado a mi madre—su voz autoritaria me recordo a la de Elizabeth. — ¿Por qué yo sí y ella no?

Me quedé callado al no poder responderle pero la voz de Elizabeth volvio a mi mente y ésta susurró a mi oído.

"_Cuando una persona muere al lado de la otra, un trozo de su esencia, su espíritu, su alma o como quiera llamarlo, se queda con la persona que ha recogido su último aliento de vida"_

Comprendí de inmediato lo que queria decirme. Aquello me dio la respuesta para Edward.

—Y la he salvado—repuse seguro de mí mismo. —Tu madre murió en tu regazo y tú recogiste una parte de su alma. Por lo tanto tú posees un pedazo de la esencia de su madre. Al salvarte a ti, salvé a ella también, porque la mejor parte de ella vive en ti.

Suspiró tenuemente.

—Sí—Musito. —Esa es una buena razon para continuar.

Sus labios se permitieron dibujar una sonrisa. Yo le correspondí con otra, a pesar de que este tuviese los ojos cerrados y no pudiese verme.

—Doctor Cullen—me volvió a llamar: —Como presiento que voy a estar mucho tiempo con usted, no me gustaría tenerle que llamarle por su titulo ni tratarle de usted.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

— ¿Como te llamas?—preguntó.

—Carlisle.

—Carlisle—volvió a suspirar pesarosamente. — ¿Te quedaras conmigo hasta el final?—Parecía una suplica. —Esto es inaguantable y no quiero estar solo.

—Por supuesto—le susurré mientras me acercaba a él, me sentaba en el regazo de la cama. Él me agarró de la mano y aun, con los ojos cerrados, empleó sus últimas fuerzas para sonreírme. —Solo me separaré de ti cuando tú me lo pidas—le prometí y comprendí que aquello repercutiría en más que en aquel instante.

—Gracias—musitó comprendiendo que yo sabía a lo que se refería.

Su mano fría aun conservaba algo de su tibieza y aquello me hizo comprender que a pesar de todo no me arrepentía de mi decisión. Pasaríamos momentos duros y amargos, pero todo se superaría. Aquel contacto tibio era mucho más fuerte que todos los lazos de carne y sangre que pudiese tener con un hijo biológico. Y Edward me habia aceptado como padre.

Al mirar por la ventana de nuevo, vi que las sombras del crepúsculo, que anunciaban el amanecer del segundo día, se adueñaban de la ciudad de Chicago.


End file.
